Irland
|---- | align="center" colspan="2" style="border-bottom:2px solid gray;" | Wahlspruch: Land der grünen Hügel. |---- | Amtsprachen || Keltisch |---- | Schrift || Latein |---- | Hauptstadt || Dublin |---- | Staatsoberhaupt || König Richard O`Daernel |---- | Nationalfeiertag || keiner |---- | Flächein km² || 2 253 900 |---- | Einwohnerzahl: || 65 mio |---- | Währung || Pfund = 4 Quarter |---- | Kfz-Kennzeichen || IR |---- | Internet-TLD ||.ir |---- | Vorwahl || +0042 |} Irland ist ein Land auf einer Insel, die Nordöstlich vom Borelianischen Festland liegt. Es ist die Herkunftsland für einige wichtige Personen der Geschichte wie John F Kennedy und Arthur Duhnee. Das Land ist das Ursprungsland der Kelten. Die Kelten sind eine Volksgruppe, die in Irland, Canada, Amerikanien, Wales und Schottland lebt. Mit Amerikanien verbindet Irland tiefe Freundschaft. Es ist Mitglied im Kennedy Reich. England wird von den meisten Iren aufrichtig gehasst. Dies liegt an den Kolonialzeiten, in denen Irland eine britische Kolonie war. Der blutige Unabhängigkeitskrieg gegen das Britische Empire ist ein Kernpunkt des irischen Nationalbewusstsein. Religion Der Paganismus ist in Irland Staatsreligion. Andere Religionen sind geduldet. Nur das Christentum wird kritisch gesehen. Während Mitglieder der katholischen Kirche meist nur schief angeschaut werden, werden Calvinisten oder Anglikaner sofort des Landes verwiesen. Dieser Hass auf das Christentum ist mit hängt mit der Zeit als britische Kolonie zusammen, in der die heidnischen Iren zwangsgetauft wurden. Wie in Amerikanien werden im Zuge heidnischer Zeremonien oft Tiere auf grausame Weise getötet, was aber in der Bevölkerung akzeptiert ist. Gesellschaft Die Gesellschaft Irlands ist vor allem auf dem Land sehr an die Stämme gebunden. Die Stammesoberhäupte sind für die Iren die oberste moralische Instanz. Bis 1784 war jeder Ire noch gesetzlich Mitglied eines Stammes. Bis dahin hatten die Stammesoberhäupte noch das Recht eines Richters und konnten bei den nationalen Wahlen im Namen all ihrer Stammesmitglieder abstimmen. Noch heute sind die Stämme eine feste Größe in der Politik. Die Wahl gewinnt meistens der, der die meisten Stämme hinter sich vereinen kann. Viele moderne Beobachter kritisieren den Einfluss der Stämme auf die Iren. Sie sagen, sie würden den modernen Fortschritt in Irland verlangsamen, da die meisten Stammesoberhäupter versuchen würden ihren Einfluss zu bewahren. Die Stämme sind immer nach dem Nachnahmen der Häuptlings Dynastie benannt. Wichtige Stämme sind die O'Daernels, die MacTravers, die O'Reilys und der irische Teil der Kennedys. Das Stämmesystem ist typisch für die keltische Kultur, es ist allerdings nur noch in Irland und in Schottland so präsent. Politik Irland ist ein konstitutionelle Wahlmonarchie. Der König, der auf Lebenszeit von den Stammesoberhäuptern gewählt wird, ist offiziell das Staatsoberhaupt. Zur Zeit ist Richard O'Daernel König. Neben dem König existiert der Rat der Gerechten. Dieser wird alle vier Jahre von allen Iren gewählt. Er entwirft und verabschiedet Gesetze, die dann vom König unterzeichnet werden müssen. Der König selbst kann auch Gesetze bestimmen, welche dann vom Parlament unterzeichnet werden müssen. Der König und das Parlament haben also genau gleich viel Macht, müssen aber immer vom anderen bestätigt werden. Ein weiteren Machtfaktor ist die Irische Armee, die Irish Republic Army (IRA). Da sie quasi im Alleingang die irische Unabhängigkeit erkämpfte hatte, ist sie für viele Iren ein politischer Leitfaden. Die IRA stürzte schon mehrere Könige und Parlamente, wenn diese versuchten einen offenen und versöhnlichen Weg gegenüber England zu gehen oder am Stämmesystem rüttelte. Die IRA sieht sich selbst nicht als irische Armee, sondern als Schutzmacht der alten Stammesordnung vor England und anderen Gefahren. Im Kriegsfall übernimmt der Generalstab der IRA die Regierungsgewalt. Sport Die beiden beliebtesten Sportarten in Irland sind Fußball und Rugby, eine Sportart die dem Maligna Football sehr ähnlich ist. In beiden Disziplinen ist Irland sehr gut. Es nahm mehrere Male am BSC Teil und Schloss ihn jedes Mal mit einem Respektablen Ergebnis ab. Die Irischen Rugby Mannschaften sind Teil der Celtic Rugby League, in der die Rugby Teams von Irland, Wales, Schottland, Canada und Amerikanien organisiert sind. Auch der Sport ist sehr stark an die Stämme gebunden. Jeder Stamm hat ein eigenes Fußball oder Rugbyteam oder beides. Die Spiele sind oft Anlass oder Vorwand für Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Stämmen, welche meist mit großen Massenschlägereien gelöst werden. Geschichte Irland ist schon sehr lange von Kelten besiedelt. Erste Hinweise gibt es schon ab 50 000 VG. Von Irland aus zogen die Keltischen Siedler während der zweiten Völkerwanderung in die ganze Welt aus. Im Mittelalter war Irland zwischen den Stämmen aufgeteilt, nur ab und zu konnten sich einzelne Krieger zu Königen aufsschwingen, deren Herrschaft aber niemals lang andauerte. Die Briten eroberten die Inseln zum ersten mal um 330, wurden aber nur wenig später von den vereinten keltischen Heeren aus Amerikanien und Irland geschlagen. Nachdem die Engländer vertrieben waren, wurde Irland Teil des imperialen Amerikanien. Dieses hielt allerdings auch nicht lange und so wurde Irland bald wieder unabhängig. Während dieser Unabhängigkeit bildete die enge Bindung der Iren an ihren Stamm. Durch die kriegsreiche Zeit hatten die sie eins gelernt. "Wer nicht aus meinem Stamm kommt, der will mir nichts gutes". Diese Einstellung änderte sich auch nicht als die Briten Irland um 1323 erneut angriffen und zusammen mit anderen keltischen Ländern eroberte. Zwar leistet einzelne Stämmen Widerstand, doch es gab keine Bereitschaft sich mit anderen Stämmen zu verbünden. Dies änderte sich erst als die Broten den Paganismus verboten und das anglikanische Christentum zur einzigen Religion erklärten. Ab diesem Moment gab es immer wieder Aufstände und Anschläge auf Briten und auf Iren, die sich mit ihnen zusammenarbeiteten und sich zum Anglikanischen Glauben bekannten. 1617 brach schließlich der Bürgerkrieg aus. Die neugegründete IRA kämpfte mit allen Mitteln gegen die Britisch Königliche Armee und die Anglikanisch-Irische King's Ireland Defense League. 1642 schließlich einigten sich die Briten und die Iren auf einen Kompromiss. Im überwiegend anglikanischen Norden sollte eine zu England gehörende Republik entstehend, der Rest sollte unabhängig werden. Daraufhin kam es zu einem brüchigen Frieden, der allerdings immer wieder gestört wurde. Die neue Nordirische Regierung machte vor allem durch abscheuliche Verbrechen an Paganisten von sich zu hören. 1662 lies sie auf eine Demonstration paganistischer Iren schießen, die für ein einiges unabhängiges Irland protestierten. Die IRA nahm das zum Anlass für einen Angriff auf Nordirland. Der darauf folgende Krieg war noch viel grauenhafter und grausamer als die Kämpfe davor. Anders wie vor der Teilung kämpfte nun eigentlich Iren gegen Iren, britische Streitkräfte spielten eine untergeordnete Rolle. Im Jahre 1716 kapitulierte schließlich Nordirland. Der Anglikanismus wurde verboten. Die übrigen Anglikaner flohen entweder nach England oder nach Amerikanien wo sie für die Bush Regierung kämpften. Im neu befreiten Irland kämpften nun die Stämme um die Vorherrschaft. 1723 kam es zu einer Königswahl, jeder Stammesführer konnte für alle Mitglieder seines Stammes stimmen. Der erste König wurde Colum MacTraver, neben ihm wurde noch das Parlament gewählt, welches damals nur beratene Funktion hatte. Danach kehrte Frieden in Irland ein. 1784 kam es zu einer Anpassung an die Morderne durch den König Paul O'Daernel, bei dem das Parlament mehr Macht erhielt und die Stämme modernisiert wurden. Das Recht der Stammesoberhäupter für die Stammesmitglieder zu wählen wurde abgeschaft. Das machte die O'Daernels sehr populär, sodass sie bis heute den König stellen. Kategorie:Staat